Tournament of Kings
by LockedhackerXIII
Summary: Metropolis City. Eggman's Constant target. Sonic and Tails work and live together there as well.Sonic was in a fight with Eggman, but, an old enemy appears. Will Sonic survive? or will Metal Sonic destroy him Once and for All? Fan characters are STILL desired!
1. Prologue: Enter the Antagonist

(Welcome to the First Chapter of Power and Mercy! Metal Sonic has a Plan. It involves Sonic, Eggman, and a Chaos Emerald. This can't be good. Enjoy! Oh wait…Almost forgot…Sonic the Hedgehog and All other characters of this Story belong to Sega…or whomever owns Sonic the Hedgehog…I think It's Sega…Oh well. Enjoy the First Chapter…or…Prologue…)

Prologue: Enter the Antagonist

Metropolis City. One of the most populated cities in the world. More than sixty thousand inhabit its amazing Buildings and clean houses. It is also one of the most industrialized cities. With its Moving Sidewalks, flying cars and its helpful robots, Metropolis City is supposedly the best city in the world. Although there are so many good things about Metropolis city, there are bad things as well, Such as the Egotistical Mad-man that tries to destroy the city each and every day. Doctor Ivo Robotnik, Otherwise known as Dr. Eggman. The evil Mastermind attacks the city with his hundreds of robots that he makes himself. Although with his brilliant plans and almost crazy perseverance to destroy the city and rebuild it as his own empire, He never gets even close to controlling the city. The evil Scientist is usually stopped by his Archenemy, Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic lives in the city as well. Although he doesn't live inside the city, where he will probably get pestered by people searching for Autographs, he lives a couple of Miles outside the city. Along with living outside the city, he enjoys the nice and quiet life with his friends. Along with himself, He lives with His all-time Partner and Best Friend, Miles "Tails" Prower. Tails was the one that built the house for him and his Friend, Sonic to live in. Tails is also a Well-known Inventor, "One of the Best" Says Sonic. Tails and Sonic have been friends for as long as they can remember, and they will need this friendship in years to come.

Why do I tell you this? Why do you need to know this?

Because. Sonic will need as much support as he can get in his next, and maybe last, battle.

.'..'..'..'..'..'..'.

_Inside a Warehouse in Metropolis City_

The dark and Shadowy building had been abandoned for years. After the closing of the T.V Corporation, due to popularity ratings plummeting, the equipment and everything else that couldn't be taken had to stay behind. A Cloaked and Hooded figure walked through the shadowy Studio, Each and every step made a strange, clanking noise.

The figure walked past the Camera equipment that was strangely polished and cleaned. It was cleaned recently because it still held that strange shine. All of the equipment was aimed at a spot near the back wall, where a strange kind of Egyptian styled Throne was set out, a black curtain behind the Throne, covering up the entire wall and the area where the equipment was pointed. He paused as he reached the Throne. He stood in front of it looking at the area and looking behind him at the equipment, making sure it was working.

The figure uncovered his face to reveal a strange person. The person had 5 Metallic blue spikes that were sticking out of his head pointing straight out and angled to the back. Each had a Painted white arrow going down it pointing at the face, with the one on the top going straight down to his forehead. He also had a 6th spike in the very back that pointed straight to the back but was only blue. He looked around with his Glowing Red Irises and black eyes, and listened to see if there was no other living creature nearby with his extra powerful ears. His nose was a small spike that related to the ones on his head, but it was black instead of Blue. His Silver metallic jaw was specially formed to curve and move like a real Hedgehog's was smiling with an evil happiness that was showing off his metallic spiked Teeth.

The Robot looked at the throne and reached inside his cloak for something. He moved his hand and smiled as it clanked on something familiar. He moved his hands back to his side as he walked up to the throne, his cloak parting to show his Metallic Blue sphere that was his Torso. His chest had a Black and Yellow colored Engine in the middle. His legs and arms started off in silver poles that led up to what appeared to be Armored Leg-guards with Long white spiked kneecaps that covered most of the silver poles that went to his legs. The leg-guards were the same Metallic blue as his head was. They also had white lines decorated along them. The leg-guards widened at the bottom a little bit but went back to form pointed shoes that were a painted red and had a silver stripe that led from where the ankle was meant to be to the sole of the shoe. The stripe surrounded the bottom part of the shoe and made it completely sleek, perfect for running. The Arms were simpler. They stopped at the poles and separated from silver to black. When they reached the elbows, there was a Blue sort of sleeve that widened out at the wrists. The sleeves were decorated with blue lines, the same that were on the leg-guards. The wrists led out to Metallic spiked hands that were painted with black stripes. The figure robot smiled an evil grin as he sat down on the throne. He watched with his red eyes as the machinery started to whir and hum. He said in a Cold Metallic Voice that held some, if not any, emotion in it, right before the camera started to film.

"Now…Let's begin, Shall we?"

(A.N. there you go. The first Chapter in the Story. Metal Sonic has a Plan…and a Mouth…What does he plan to do? Where do Sonic and the Others fit into this Story? Will they survive? Tune in Next time on full Metal Alchemist! ...wait…that's not right…oh well…Read and Respond please.)


	2. Chapter 1: The Announcing

(A.N. Here we go. The second chapter of Power and Mercy! What will Metal Sonic do with all that equipment, I wonder... Anyways, Here you go….hmm…I'm forgetting something…What was it? ...Oh yeah! I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. All materials from Sonic the Hedgehog belong to Sega…I think…Still don't know who owns it yet…I think its Sega…Oh well. On with the show!)

Chapter 1: The Announcing

Sonic was bored. He yawned as he walked across the sidewalk. He was walking through the central part of the city where all of the electric billboards and screens were telling about the new or new products that the people were making. Sonic was walking right next to one of the moving sidewalks. He knew that the moving Sidewalks were supposed to be for easier use, but he preferred to walk instead of stand still, and to run instead of walk. But he couldn't run here. At least not without someone getting hurt.

He put his hands on the back of his head and sighed. He wished something big would happen. But Eggman wasn't attacking the city. He hadn't been for the past two months, which is a little unusual for Eggman. Sonic didn't care. He was happy without having to fight a bunch of his robots. He just wanted something exciting to do. Nothing had been going on for the past two months that Eggman hadn't attacked. He and Tails were just lounging around inside their House. Sonic started to get a little cranky inside the house, so he decided to take a walk. Tails nodded in response, not really paying attention because he was working on another one of his inventions.

Sonic looked around for any sign of anything exciting. His shoes were a bright red due to polishing about thirty times. Sonic sighed as he spotted a woman with two children walking down the street with him. The two children were holding onto the mom's hand and were pulling her along to go look at something. The mom was carrying two bags and was trying to get them to stop. One kid with blonde hair saw Sonic and smiled happily "Look mom! It's Sonic!" the mom nodded as she was still being pulled by the kids "Yeah that's nice hon, now let's hurry and go see what you wanted to show me." The kids nodded and continued to drag her across the sidewalk. Sonic was laughing slightly during all of this.

He smiled as he looked up at the sky. He saw all of the cars flying up above, trying not to crash into each other. The sky was a deep blue with hardly a cloud in them. The sight was an amazing one that showed how far the world had gotten with electronics. Sonic watched as one car flew from one layer to the next and got caught in a traffic jam. He watched as the car and all the others in the jam suddenly flew straight up to avoid the incoming missile. He smiled as he watched but then he froze and tried to make sense of what was going on. He looked back up at the missile and realized it was moving and heading straight towards him. He quickly jumped backwards as to not get caught by the explosion. He quickly looked around to see if there were any other projectiles headed his way. What he saw instead shocked him.

There, in the middle of a street, stood one of the biggest robots he had ever seen. It had a Red, yellow and silver coloring to it. Its body was in the shape of a Sphere. It had two arms with huge fists and legs that could stomp an earthquake. Its legs were very big and thick, appearing to be made of a thick metal substance, as were the Arms. Finally, on its chest, it bore the familiar Symbol of Sonic's archenemy.

"OH-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho!"

Eggman's laugh was heard above the peoples Screams due to a speaker somewhere inside the robot. Sonic looked up at the torso and saw part of Eggman's usual flying machine on top of the robot where the head should have been. He glared at the Egg-shaped scientist. "What's wrong Egghead?" he asked him "Got bored of just sitting around and finally decided to make a new toy?" Eggman looked down at him and smiled "Ahh, Sonic. It's been too long old friend. I've been wanting to test this new robot for quite some time now!" he pressed a few buttons on his machine and the robot started to move. It got into a fighting stance and Eggman smiled "Behold! My Egg-fighter!" Sonic looked at the giant machine and started to laugh. "Wow Eggman…You've run out of names…Wasn't there some sort of book that you wrote down all your names in?" Eggman was starting to get red with anger "Well then. If you think this machine won't beat you, then let's see who's right!"

The Robot started to run towards Sonic making the ground shake. Sonic was caught off-guard and was surprised when the robot swung his fist straight towards him. He barely had time to get out of the way before it crashed into the ground causing most of the ground to shatter. Sonic jumped back and landed on the street and looked at Eggman. He quickly ran towards him and tried to surprise attack the robot after his attack, but the robot quickly removed its fist and punched Sonic backwards as he ran to it. Eggman was laughing and enjoying the site of Sonic getting destroyed by his machine "Finally, I've made a Worthy Adversary for my Opponent!" Sonic looked up at the robot and smiled as he quickly ran forward as the robot tried to punch him again. Sonic was ready this time though. He quickly jumped up and landed on the robot's fist. Eggman was a little surprised but pressed a few buttons and the robot quickly grabbed Sonic with its Fingers. Sonic tried to escape its grip, but it was too strong. Sonic glared at Eggman as the mad scientist was laughing with joy "Well, well…we've caught ourselves a Rat…" Sonic smiled at him "I've told you this before…It's Hedgehog!"

Sonic quickly turned into his spinball form and quickly blew himself out of the robot's hand. Eggman was in Shock as Sonic sped around and kept attacking the robot with Spinball attacks. The Robot was looking around confusedly and was suddenly knocked off balance and landed on its back. Sonic kept attacking, destroying its arms and legs, making them completely useless. Eggman was getting worried as he kept on pressing buttons trying to make his flying egg shaped machine leave the robot before it exploded. Sonic leapt on top of the Robot's chest and looked down at Eggman through his Glass Windshield "GAH! Sonic!" Said the mad scientist "Wait, Let's take it Easy now Sonic!" Sonic smiled at Eggman "Come on Eggman…let's just get this Over with." Sonic drew his fist back and prepared to deliver the final blow to the robot's circuit board. Suddenly, a Nearby Billboard crackled and fizzled.

"Hello, People of the World."

Sonic Froze as he heard the voice. His eyes widened with shock "that…That voice…It…It can't be…" he slowly turned to face the Billboard. There, sitting on a strange type of chair, sat Metal Sonic. Sonic's old enemy that tried to replace him on numerous accounts. He just stood there in Shock, staring at the billboard, but then looked back at Eggman angrily "I thought you said you shut him down!" Eggman was in Shock as well along with Sonic "I-I Did! I turned him off! This isn't My Doing!"

"I come to speak to you about something that will interest you deeply."

Sonic looked back at the Screen with Malice. Metal Sonic. His enemy and impersonator that had tried to take his life and kill him on so many occasions. Metal Sonic was an invention created by Eggman to try and get rid of him once and for all. Ever since then, Metal Sonic had been growing and Learning, trying to defeat and Destroy Sonic and his Friends. He appeared as if nothing about him had changed since their last fight when he had become a Giant Dragon and tried to destroy them. Sonic had to become Super Sonic to destroy him. When he finally did destroy him, He left the robot in the hands of Eggman to take care of. Sonic was surprised to see that Metal Sonic was in the same form as when he had been before he turned into the giant dragon. "I challenge all of the heroes that receive this message to come to Metropolis City Stadium in one week's time. I shall be holding a Tournament of Kings. The heroes of this world shall be challenged greatly and put against one another in a great test of wills and strength.

"I can tell from my processing data, that you are wondering what is in it for you. Well…" he smiled with the same dark and hatred that he's always had. He reached inside his Cloak and pulled out what looked like a Blue Crystal. He tilted his body so that one leg was leaning over an Armrest and his body was leaning back against the other one. He held up the crystal and watched as it glowed and dimmed rhythmically. Sonic's eyes widened in even more Shock and even Eggman was paying attention to it. "But…That's…That's a…!" "A Chaos Emerald." Metal Sonic said with a smirk "Beautiful…Has more than enough power for you to use for whatever purpose you wish…if you can win that is…" he tilted his head so that he was still in his relaxed position but looking at the camera sideways "This Precious jewel will be the prize…The Winner of the Tournament of Kings will receive the Emerald…" Sonic and Eggman looked back at each other with wide and surprised eyes before they looked back at the screen. "Now…I can tell that whoever is watching this will come…but be warned…there will be Heroes at this competition like no other…challenges that can be faced by only few individuals…The losers of these challenges…will be destroyed…" he smiled an evil grin. "I will be waiting…End Transmission." The Billboard fizzled and Crackled back to its original News channel.

Sonic was stunned. His old rival was hosting a Tournament for a Chaos Emerald! That evil Robot! Sonic glared as he looked back at the robot. "That Fake!" he punched the robot's chest with amazing strength due to his anger and frustration, cracking the Chest and looked up at the cockpit.

Eggman wasn't there.

Sonic looked around and saw Eggman Floating a Few feet above the robot on his Egg-shaped Carrier. The Machine turned so that Eggman was facing Sonic "Well Sonic. That was unexpected. I hope you know how to fight though…because you'll need a lot of strength to beat ME in the Tournament!" Sonic looked at him angrily. "Did you hear what he said Eggman? He said Only Heroes can participate!" Eggman laughed at that comment "well, we'll see about that!" Eggman laughed as he flew away, thinking of schemes for his next machine, leaving Sonic standing there in Shock. Sonic blinked a couple of times before realizing what happened and started to walk home with one thing on his mind

We have to get that Chaos Emerald.

.'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'.

Metal sonic smiled as the Machines stopped whirring and shut down. He stood up from his Throne as he put the Chaos Emerald back into a hidden slot in his side. He started to walk away when a voice spoke to him from inside the shadows.

"Master. So you really think he'll respond to that?"

Metal Sonic Froze and looked at the Shadows. "My Servant…Always so Loyal…Have I ever given you cause to Doubt me?"

The shadows said nothing.

Metal Sonic laughed and started to walk again "Trust me…He'll come…that Hedgehog will come when there's a Chaos Emerald involved." He smiled as he reached a Door. "Trust me, my servant…You shall have your revenge soon…" He opened the Door and instantly teleported before the Sunlight could hit him, leaving the faint smell of Ozone crackling in the air. The Sunlight quickly flooded into the room, devouring all of the shadows except one in the very back corner. The shadow lingered for a bit as a few incoherent words were said, before it disappeared as well, leaving the Room just as it was. An old T.V Studio that no-one would remember.

(A.N. Well, there you have it! The Second Chapter! I'm going to ask a Favor of the readers now. The Tournament of Kings will be coming up soon. Fighters and Heroes from all Over the World heard that Message! They'll want that Emerald just as much as Sonic the Hedgehog. Who will these Heroes be? Will they be a cute lovable Kitsune that turns out to be an evil and smart acrobat? Will there be a White Bird that just loves to make things Explode? Or maybe there will be one of Your Characters. I'm asking the Readers to submit character's that they would like to be in the Tournament of Kings. Maybe yours will end up in the Story with Sonic and the others. Yes. Others. Sonic wasn't the only one that wants to get that emerald. Who knows? Maybe a big lovable and purple cat will enter somewhere. Or maybe a black and Red Hedgehog that looks like Sonic will enter…Who knows…Maybe This is all just something that I came up with on the top of my head…who knows…See ya next time, on Dragonball Z!...wait…never mind…Comments please, I need Comments. Until next time dear Readers!)


End file.
